Don't say Goodbye
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Un "adiós" significaba una despedida para siempre, y ella no quería eso, simplemente no quería. Por más resentimiento y dolor que sintiera al respecto Wendy quería estar a su lado. —MysWen.


¡Holi! Al no tener nada que hacer y enojarme bastante al descubrir que no hay NI UN one shot o Fanfic en español de Wendy x Mystogan he decidido escribir uno ¡y oficialmente abro la sección de esta pareja en español! x3

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**DON'T SAY GOODBYE".**

— Wendy —murmuro en voz queda, dejándola perpleja.

La nombrada, que se encontraba de espaldas a él abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, sin poderlo creer del todo. "Él" se encontraba ahí… con ella, de nuevo.

Wendy sintió flaquear sus piernas, incapaz de voltearse y verlo a los ojos todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie. Abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero era como si estuviera muda. Las palabras simplemente no salían.

— Wendy —repitió, noto el dolor en su voz. Y aun no pudiendo pronunciar palabra alguna, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que pudo probar el metálico sabor de su sangre.

Quería hablarle, quería verlo… ¡estuvo esperando tantos años solo para poder encontrarse con él de nuevo! Y ahora que su sueño se había vuelto realidad… ¿Qué es lo que hacía? Lo ignoraba.

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, sin percatarse de la presencia de ninguno. Seguían en sus cosas, iban al mercado o regresaban de él, los niños jugaban, los ancianos paseaban… pero a Wendy le eran indiferentes. En lo único que pensaba era en él… en Mystogan.

Aquel que le había salvado la vida, aquel con el que había pasado tanto tiempo, aquel de quien se había enamorado, aquel… que a pesar de sus suplicas y reclamos por qué no la dejara jamás, lo había hecho.

Mystogan la había abandonado, no había ninguna vuelta en el asunto.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por acto reflejo. Su partida todavía le dolía, nunca pudo olvidar el dolor que había sentido al ser abandonada como si fuera un estorbo, nunca pudo evitar sentirse afligida al acordarse diariamente que no le había podido decir tan siquiera un "adiós".

Ni siquiera la había dado la oportunidad de eso…

— Wendy no finjas que no me conoces —apretó sus puños molesta mas no dijo nada aun. ¡No tenía derecho!

Primero se iba sin darle ninguna explicación y ahora, que se volvían a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, le recriminaba el que le tratara como un desconocido, ¡No era justo en lo absoluto!

"Vete"… pensó cabizbaja.

Ni un pequeño rayo de sol podía apreciarse en el cielo. Las nubes grisáceas y de gran tamaño anunciaban que una tormenta se acercaba, por lo que las personas en los alrededores apresuraron su andar dejando vacía la plaza en pocos minutos, pero Wendy no se movió.

Estaba resentida, pero no quería irse de ahí. En el fondo… no quería ser ella la que los alejara, de nuevo. El peli azul seguía detrás de ella todavía, podía sentirlo. Y hasta que él no se fuera, ella tampoco lo haría.

"Vete"… el pensamiento se repitió.

No podría soportar más tiempo. Su pecho le dolía, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer despiadadamente de sus ojos marrones.

— Wendy por favor… no lo hagas más difícil —le suplico.

"Vete"… no podía pensar en algo más.

Si seguían así, en cualquier momento ella se rompería, igual que lo hizo años atrás… y no podía permitirlo, no quería que el… la viera llorar, no de nuevo.

— Wendy… —la nombro, pero calló al oír que murmuraba algo.

— Vete —susurro, Mystogan dio un paso hacia ella, cosa que la alarmo. Solo había podido decir eso, pero su voz sonaba tan temblorosa que no podría haberla escuchado con claridad ni aunque estuviera en frente de ella.

Wendy se sentía tan frustrada, tan pequeña, tan patética… no lo aguantaba, su corazón era estrujado con tanta violencia que en cualquier momento se quebraría.

— Vete —repitió más decidida. El muchacho detuvo su andar— ¡Vete!

"No quiero verte…" que gran mentira.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo.

— Vete —dijo adolorida, y no pudiendo resistir más, comenzó a llorar.

— Entiendo —dijo, como si fuera capaz de oír sus pensamientos. Supo que ya no caminaba en dirección a ella pero aun no se iba, aun seguía ahí, de pie justo detrás de ella.

— ¡VETE! —grito frustrada, sin importarle el que su vestido comenzara a humedecerse. Charle la regañaría por eso, seguro… pero ahora, eso no importaba.

Mystogan se dio la vuelta y a paso lento se alejo de ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón. Comprendía que estuviera molesta con él, comprendía que no le quisiera dirigir la palabra… pero el comprenderlo no evitaba que sufriera por eso. No le ayudaba en nada…

— Lo siento… yo… yo aun te quiero —sintió que su corazón se detenía al escuchar eso. Y de nuevo, abrió en vano la boca sin poder pronunciar nada.

Aun le quería… después de tanto tiempo, aun pensaba en ella.

Sus pisadas eran oídas con menos claridad y su olor se desvanecía poco a poco anunciando que ya se iba. Quizás, para siempre…

…

— _Jellal… me llamo Jellal, ¿y tu pequeña?_

— _W-Wendy…_

…

— _No te vayas a resfriar, mejor ven a cubrirte Wendy._

— _¡Pero quiero jugar en la lluvia un poco más!_

…

— _¿Estaremos juntos por siempre verdad?, ¿Nunca me abandonaras verdad?..._

— _Claro que no tonta, siempre estaremos juntos… siempre._

…

— _¡No me dejes!, ¡por favor!_

— _Wendy es necesario… no quiero ponerte en peligro…_

— _¡NO!, ¡Lo prometiste Jellal, lo prometiste!... ¡Quiero estar contigo!_

…

¿Por qué se acordaba de todo eso justo ahora?... ¿Por qué si ella ya no quería verle?...

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de mirarlo a la cara?... era claro, no quería que la abandonara de nuevo, no quería perderlo de nuevo…

Pero aun le amaba, nunca dejo de amarlo.

— ¡Mystogan! —grito, se giro para verlo pero no había nadie en frente de ella, se había ido.

"No… yo, yo no quiero esto" pensó afligida, al darse cuenta de lo egoísta y cobarde que había sido.

No supo cómo, pero sus piernas lograron moverse de nuevo y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo detrás del muchacho, aun lograba percibir su olor, todavía estaba en Magnolia… todavía tenía otra oportunidad.

La lluvia caía con fuerza. Todas las calles estaban cubiertas por charcos de agua y en los canales pequeños ríos se habían formado, pero Wendy no paro. En esos momentos, no importaba cuantas veces se resbalara, cuanto se mojara… lo único que quería, era verlo.

— ¡MYSTOGAN! —repitió. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por ese nombre, él no era Jellal… era Mystogan, el chico que amaba.

Una sombra logro verse a lo lejos por lo que Wendy apresuro sus pasos logrando captar con su vista la cabellera azul cielo del muchacho con claridad.

— ¡Mystogan no te vayas! —suplico logrando que este se volteara y la mirara sorprendido. Salto hacia él y rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos enterrando su rostro en su pecho, aun lloraba— No me dejes…

Al instante sintió como correspondía su abrazo, acelerando su corazón.

— No me digas adiós… por favor.

Simplemente no podría soportarlo, no quería que le dijera aquella palabra tan decepcionante. Eso significaría que nunca más se verían, que ese era el fin de su corta historia juntos… y ella, quería estar a su lado, por sobre todas las cosas.

— Tonta… como si fuera a hacerlo —respondió también llorando.

Wendy sonrió ligeramente. Sabía que tarde o temprano la tendría que dejar de nuevo, pero después pensaría en eso… ahora, todo lo que necesitaba, era disfrutar de su abrazo, el cual ni la lluvia de esos momentos, podía evitar que fuera cálido.

**#FIN**

* * *

Por dios ¡Es tan emocionante crear una nueva sección en Fanfiction! TuT -Llora a mares estilo Juvia Lockser- (?)

Ni idea si voy a volver a escribir algo de esta pareja de nuevo, yo siempre ando variando mis escritos, pero al menos ya cree el 1° one shot de Mystogan x Wendy y me siento orgullosa de ello e.e

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?

**Editado: 16/03/13.**


End file.
